Even Bad Wolves Can Be Good
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: Sirius soon finds out that even bad wolves can be good. SLASH MxM relationship! RLSB Rated M just in case ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
A/N: Ahhh here we are, something that has been running through my mind forever! The text in italics are the song lyrics. Sorry about not getting the next chapter of Omniscient out...it's being a bitch... Anyway I might be changing my PenName soon, but I'm not sure. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Remus snuck around the side of his bed, the curtains hanging in front of him, hiding him from view. He turned his head towards his prey causing the red-tinted golden brown hair to fall into his eyes. His eyes landed on the target once more before he started tiptoeing towards it. 

And just who was his target you ask? Why Sirius Black of course. The young man was laying belly down, in his bed facing the headboard drawing. Sirius sat with a pair of slacks on with a nice red hooded jumper, bringing out his dark skin. His long dark hair hung loosely in a low pony tail and trailed down his back just barely past his shoulders. The thick mane billowed around his face and some stray strands hung in front of his eyes.

Remus skulked over to the side of Peter's bed that wasn't facing Sirius. He got down on his hands and knees, hiding behind the bed. Popping his head up every so often to check what Sirius was doing, he snickered silently at his childish antics. He crept over to the end of Sirius' bed, hiding in front of the trunk.

Sirius suddenly stood up, stretching and popping the entire time, and made his way to the bathroom, the sketches laying haphazardly on the bed. Remus held his breath as he scooted over to the other side so Sirius couldn't see him as he walked past. As soon as he knew Sirius wasn't looking he stood up and started following quietly behind.

He slung his arms around the Animagus, resulting in Sirius jumping practically five feet off of the ground. Remus smiled to himself as he heard Sirius' heavy breathing and seen his red face.

"_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood…_" He whispered in a husky manner.

"Hullo Moony." Sirius replied in a rather relieved, yet anxious sounding tone.

"_You sure are lookin' good…_"

This made Sirius smile.

"Aren't I always?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"_You're everything a big bad wolf would want._"

Sirius turned around in Remus' arms and wrapped his arms around the pale neck of the slightly taller boy.

"Of course I am, Moony my dear…what else could you possibly want?" He said batting his eyelashes and finally settling with his eyes closed.

Remus rolled his paleyellow-flecked gold eyes but continued with their game.

"_What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._" Remus whispered as he kissed Sirius' eyelids.

Remus continued with his demonstrations, kissing his eyelids, the corners of his eyes, and the eyebrow region. Sirius sighed moving his hands into Remus' hair, running his hands through the golden brown silk. Remus purred as Sirius continued, which in Sirius' opinion was very un-wolf like to do so. Although the dark haired man loved the half purr, half wolf growl noises Remus made when he touched him.

"_What full lips you have…_" Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth when he made his way to Sirius' luscious lips. "_They're sure to lure someone bad…_"

"Oh? S'that right? Someone bad?" Sirius asked as he broke his mouth away from Remus' and started kissing the werewolf's neck, resulting in a half purr half growl.

Remus nodded his agreement seeing as his vocal chords chose that time to stop working as Sirius tortured him pleasantly. Sirius moved up to Remus' ear. The Animagus nibbled and sucked until Remus was keening in pleasure.

"Someone like you?" Sirius asked after licking the shell of Remus' slightly freckled ear.

"Mm-mmhmm…someone 'xactly like me." Remus replied, almost unable to form all of his words.

Sirius smiled at the other young man as he made his way back to Remus' mouth. Remus moved his hands up under the red jumper and made contact with Sirius' flat stomach. He tweaked Sirius' nipples before breaking the kiss only to jerk the jumper off. Remus latched on to Sirius' neck, biting, nibbling, and sucking, and efficiently marking Sirius as his own. Sirius hissed in pleasure and pain.

"You naughty, naughty wolf!" Sirius yelled.

"_Even bad wolves can be good._" Remus said, winking at Sirius as the door creaked open.

Peter stood dumbfounded in the doorway. Sirius and Remus were wedged together at the mouths. A half naked Sirius, who's slacks were unzipped and starting to come down and red hooded jumper was flung up on Peter's bed post, was working on getting Remus' button up shirt off of him as well as his slacks, and was managing to do it in record time.

Peter walked out of the dorm door and down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. Not that he was homophobic, but the Marauders had cut a deal and the two canines were breaking it. The last thing that Remus and Sirius heard was Peter yelling to James at the top of his lungs.

"AWWW! JAMES THEY'RE PLAYING LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD AGAIN!"

* * *

END? 

LYRICS DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS FOR "LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD" BY BOWLING FOR SOUP.


End file.
